With the development of miniature printers and increasing use in a variety of devices, it has become important to lower the cost of such devices. Such decrease in the cost of miniature printers can best be effected at this time by simplifying the construction, principally by decreasing the number of parts and arranging that the assembly of these parts shall be adaptable to mass production. In addition, it is important to decrease the power needed to operate such a printer as well as to decrease the sound level of such a printer when in operation. These objectives are best achieved by miniaturization of the components. In addition, it is necessary that reliability be increased, particularly with respect to double printing and the formation of so-called dirt. The present invention provides means for achieving these objectives.